


A glorious relief

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Glory Hole, Hunter Jean Kirstein, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, shop assistant marco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 3 / The GeneratorMARCO POV"—Dame ese de abajo, a ver qué pasa —Marco abrió la vitrina y sacó el dildo; un monstruo turquesa de casi 20 centímetros con un grosor considerable que vibraba a cinco velocidades diferentes.—A tope, ¿eh? —comentó poniéndole pilas, entregándoselo después.—Joder, necesito relajarme, de tener novio le diría que me follase hasta dejarme tonto pero como nadie aguanta tener a un tío que arriesga su vida día sí y día también me conformo con esto. Espero acabar reventado. —Se llevó el consolador, lubricante y la llave, comentando mientras se alejaba:—, a no ser que un alma caritativa se apiade de mí, claro."





	A glorious relief

* * *

 

La campanita de la puerta le hizo alzar la mirada del teléfono que ojeaba con hastío. Metido en una sudadera usada y pantalones de chándal, uno de sus mayores clientes y amigo de toda la vida caminaba hacia él, pasándose las manos por la cara. Le saludó alzando el mentón magullado con mejor aspecto que la sombra y las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

—Wow, estás hecho mierda —comentó dejando el teléfono en el mostrador, cruzándose de brazos sobre el cristal y echándose hacia adelante.

—Buenas noches a ti también —Hasta su voz transmitía agotamiento. Se dejó caer contra la columna junto a él, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro. Llevaba el pelo mal recogido en una coleta que le caía sobre el hombro derecho, dejando ver el rapado de sus lados.

—¿Qué te ha pasado ahora? ¿Hermione ha venido a darte con un libro en la cara? Pareces más cansado que de costumbre.

—Yupi, chistes de Harry Potter, nunca los había oído —comentó con acritud, haciéndole reír—. Odio este puto trabajo, negocio familiar, lo que cojones sea —refunfuñó pinchando entre sus ojos con dos dedos—. Una bruja raquítica se escondía haciéndose pasar por la abuela de unos chiquillos a la que se había comido —Esas historias siempre le ponían los pelos de punta pero las soportaba. Marco era al único fuera de su entorno al que se las podía contar al haberle salvado de una bruja especialmente perversa que casi le divide en dos, literal—. Antes de acabar con ella me ha echado una maldición y ahora resulta que no puedo dormir en una semana. Y menos mal que le callamos la boca a tiempo…

—Uhm, ¿no pueden hacer nada por revertirlo? —Jean le miró, suspirando.

—Están investigando y trabajando en ello pero te lo juro, si no fuera por lo bien que pagan dejaba mi trabajo ya.

—El tuyo al menos tiene emoción. En el mío solo veo a gente muy salida —fue enumerando dándose con el índice en los dedos de la otra mano—, adultos que parecen adolescentes entre risillas, gente que se esconde tras las estanterías y paga sin mirarme a la cara, despedidas de soltera o soltero y poco más. Me paso la vida rodeado de pollas de goma.

—Marco —Jean sonrió de lado, hasta agotado le parecía atractivo—, ¿a ti no te gustaban las pollas? —Sintió un fuerte calor subirle a las mejillas y apartó la mirada, poniendo morritos.

—Me gustan los hombres, tengan o no polla, pero vamos, que sí que me gustan pero no de plástico —murmuró.

—Te va más la acción real, ¿eh? —El moreno enderezó la espalda, carraspeando. El crush que tenía con ese cazador de brujas no hacía fácil soportar ese tipo de comentarios.

—Bueno, qué quieres, iba a cerrar casi que ya —Jean rió con suavidad, haciendo crujir la espalda después al estirarse.

—¿Mucha gente en la parte de abajo? —No le miró a los ojos y le pareció adorable que a estas alturas le diese vergüenza cuando era su proveedor de consoladores y lubricantes.

—Alguien hay por ahí, creo, si no se te une nadie puedes llevarte uno de los consoladores nuevos que me han llegado. Los pruebas y me dices qué tal son, así los vendo mejor.

—¿No los pruebas en ti mismo? —Le miró a los ojos un segundo, curioseando sin realmente mostrar interés las tarjetas posadas sobre la vitrina.

—Nop, no me va, no es lo mío —contestó divertido por su vergüenza.

—¿No decías que te gustaban las pollas? —Jean subió una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero no en mi culo. No a todos los maricones nos gusta lo mismo —Le dijo cansado, dándole la llave de uno de los “retretes” —a estas alturas deberías saberlo.

—Bisexual, gracias —Marco puso los ojos en blanco ante la corrección.

—Uy, verdad, _Mikasa_ —Jean murmuró un _“hay más además de ella” —._ ¿Te llevas algo o no? —señaló sobre su hombro a la vitrina de las novedades. El rubio se acercó, valorando sus posibilidades mientras canturreaba.

—Dame ese de abajo, a ver qué pasa —Marco abrió la vitrina y sacó el dildo; un monstruo turquesa de casi 20 centímetros con un grosor considerable que vibraba a cinco velocidades diferentes.

—A tope, ¿eh? —comentó poniéndole pilas, entregándoselo después.

—Joder, necesito relajarme, de tener novio le diría que me follase hasta dejarme tonto pero como nadie aguanta tener a un tío que arriesga su vida día sí y día también me conformo con esto. Espero acabar reventado. —Se llevó el consolador, lubricante y la llave, comentando mientras se alejaba:—, a no ser que un alma caritativa se apiade de mí, claro.

El alzamiento de cejas y saludo militar dejó a Marco confuso, observando a Jean bajar los escalones. Sí era verdad que su relación se componía de numerosos tira y afloja, de pincharse el uno al otro a través de incontables insinuaciones sexuales y no siempre explícitas. Por eso mismo no tenía idea de si lo que acababa de ocurrir era una más de esas chanzas o si se trataba de una invitación oficial. Se mordisqueó el pulgar mientras pensaba: Jean quería diversión, relajar la mente y no pensar más que en una buena sesión de sexo. A Jean le gustaba recibir, a él dar y, en fin, lo bueno de los glory holes es que eran anónimos. No tendría que enfrentarse a miradas incómodas, nunca lo sabría. Sería una polla anónima más que chupar, tocar o montar.

Con tan solo el pensamiento se le secó la boca, mordiéndose el labio y tirando de la erección en sus pantalones solo al imaginar las posibilidades. Y mintió descaradamente al decirle que había alguien abajo; el local estaba desierto a excepción de ellos dos. Decidido pero nervioso, con una erección palpitante en los pantalones, cambió el cartel de “abierto” a “cerrado”, apagando casi todas las luces y bajando los escalones despacio con un bote de lubricante en la mano. Entró en el pasillo de paredes blancas, observando todas las puertas abiertas a excepción de una justo en medio. Lamiéndose los labios se introdujo en el cubículo contiguo, escuchando los sonidos húmedos llenar el aire y suaves jadeos. No escuchaba zumbido alguno por lo que supuso aún no lo puso en marcha.

Se deshizo de su camiseta blanca y se bajó los pantalones vaqueros, dejando al aire una semi erección que acarició despacio, concentrado en los sonidos de Jean al darse placer a sí mismo. Un suave “hmmmm” fue suficiente para provocarle una erección completa. No le avergonzaba admitir que se había masturbado más de una y de dos veces pensando en él, por lo que la idea de tener contacto alguno le tenía al borde de dar verdaderos saltos de alegría.

Respirando hondo se acercó al agujero en la pared. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y a pesar de conocer la práctica a la perfección no tenía ni idea de si resultaría bien o no. Se dijo a sí mismo que “de perdidos al río” e intodujo erección y testículos en el agujero. Y esperó con la frente apoyada en la superficie blanca. Una aspiración sobresaltada fue seguida de una risita golfa en cuanto Jean vio lo que le ofrecía. Exhaló un jadeo tembloroso formando una o con los labios apretando los abdominales en cuanto sintió su boca rodearle, una de sus manos en la base y ese calor presionando de manera deliciosa. Se mordió el labio y apretó los dedos a la pared contra la que respiraba profundamente. Succionaba hasta arriba, haciendo ruido al sacarla de la boca, suaves murmullos contentos al volver a engullirlo. No lo pudo evitar y embistió contra su boca, escuchando la arcada y casi escapándose la disculpa de sus labios.

—Tío, tranquilo joder que no la tienes precisamente pequeña —Durante unos instantes pensó en fingir una voz grave para pedirle perdón pero tan solo gruñó, haciendo a su miembro dar una sacudida para dejarle claro lo mucho que deseaba volver a sentirle—, dame un, dame un segundo, apártate.

Se alejó del agujero echándose a un lado por si le daba por mirar hacia adentro. Tuvo que esconder un gemido al ver lo húmeda que Jean la había dejado con su saliva, acariciándose despacio y apretando las nalgas al notar cómo la presión aumentaba entre sus piernas. Jean soltó un insulto al aire mientras un sonido húmedo y repetitivo retumbaba en el silencio. Se la soltó y en un acto desesperado, introdujo el brazo por el agujero, buscándole. Palpó carne caliente que aunque en un principio se alejó de sus dedos, volvió a él.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —preguntó jadeante. Marco palpó encontrando su ombligo, subiendo la palma por sus abdominales, bajándola hasta una erección tan dura como la suya pero más pequeña. Tersa, suave y claramente sensible por la húmeda aspiración que le llegó del otro lado—, para, para, quiero correrme con tu polla en el culo. Joder, para.

Le costó alejar la mano y justo cuando lo iba a hacer, Jean se la agarró. Durante unos instantes no hizo nada, pero después paso los dedos por el dorso, besando despacio sus dedos, chupando el pulgar. Marco se pasó una mano por la cara, excitado hasta lo ridículo y tirando de su mano, tentado de gritarle que le pusiera el culo de una vez. Por suerte no hizo falta, el trasero de Jean se encajó en el agujero, bueno, lo que podía encajar dentro porque era un buen culo. Agradeció mentalmente que fuera cazador de brujas, por ello mismo necesitaba esa fuerza física que le daba el cuerpazo que tenía ante él. Destapó el bote de vaselina y se vertió una buena cantidad sobre sí mismo y un poco más en el culo ante él. Jugó con el glande, pasándolo alrededor de la entrada a su cuerpo hasta que le tuvo meneándose impaciente. Tras acariciarse un par de veces, dejándose la erección al máximo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar sin correrse, introdujo el glande.

—Joder, ¡joder! —La metía despacio, tragándose los gemidos y mirando hacia abajo cómo se apretaba a su alrededor, vertiendo más lubricante sobre sí mismo para facilitar la entrada—, me cago en… joder.

—Sigue hablando —dijo antes de pensar, solo que por suerte su voz sonó tan grave y cargada de deseo que poco tenía que ver con el alegre tono que solía usar.

—Cago en la puta, fóllame hasta el fondo.

Marco se agarró al borde superior de la pared del baño, moviendo las caderas despacio de adelante hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza al sentir su interior masajearle, caliente, húmedo y resbaladizo, rozándole por todas esas zonas que necesitaba estimular al mismo tiempo. Y lo peor era observarlo, ver cómo le apretaba y le tragaba, lo mucho que latía si la sacaba entera y el fuerte gemido cada vez que la metía de nuevo. Jean no callaba un instante, abriendo los labios, cerrándolos intentando contener el sonido necesitado de su garganta sin éxito alguno. Si tan solo pudiera agarrarle de las caderas, morderle el cuello, llenarlo de marcas y masturbarle mientras le follaba… si no hubiera una pared entre ellos… Hizo sus caderas rodar hacia arriba con fuerza, rápido, haciéndole gemir de manera aguda al tiempo que la pared del baño crujía amenazando con ceder.

—Me corro, me corro, me corro —repetía Jean, repentinamente tenso a su alrededor.

—Sí, córrete para mí, córrete en mi polla —gruñó, azotándole.

—¡JODER! ¡¡HMMMMMARCO!!

El orgasmo que le sobrevino al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Jean le tuvo protestando con la voz grave, tenso y apretado a ese culo que le tragaba sin descanso, exprimiéndole. Del otro lado las caricias húmedas sonaban violentas, el cuerpo de Jean temblando contra el suyo, su respiración rota y calmándose una vez comenzó a dispersarse el orgasmo. No quería alejarse de él pero lo hizo tan pronto sus huevos dejaron de soltar descarga tras otra dentro de su cliente favorito. La sacó de su interior, mojada y enrojecida, observando cómo resbalaba su corrida fuera del agujero dilatado frente a él. Se sorprendió al no verse saciado del todo, deseando poder tener una segunda ronda más íntima.

Sin embargo se vistió a toda prisa, saliendo de allí dentro y subiendo a su puesto de trabajo con prisas, a fingir estar distraído con el teléfono en un enorme esfuerzo por calmar su respiración y la rojez de sus mejillas. Jean tardó bastante en volver pero durante ese tiempo, su mente le recordó uno de los últimos gemidos coherentes que escuchó.

Su nombre. A pleno pulmón.

_¿Ups?_

Decidió que fingir normalidad sería lo mejor para ambos, solo que Jean no iba a seguirle la corriente, como debería haber imaginado. Se planteaba si salir corriendo y dejarle una nota con las instrucciones para cerrar la tienda pero le escuchó subir las escaleras silbando _Super Bass_ de Nicki Minaj. En otro momento se habría reído y le habría preguntado cómo demonios un cazador de brujas conocía esa canción pero la vergüenza le pudo, centrando su atención en el teléfono.

—Bueeeno —Jean suspiró profundamente, sacándose la tarjeta de crédito del bolsillo—, un 8 al consolador, me lo llevo que me falta probar el tema de las vibraciones aunque ya te digo que hay cosas… _mejores._

—Aham… —Sin mirarle a la cara cogió la tarjeta, pasándola por el lector y devolviéndosela. El calor abrumador de sus mejillas le dejaba en evidencia a cada segundo que pasaba—, ¿quieres copia?

—Nah, estoy bien. Pero... —Le cogió del antebrazo, sobresaltándole por lo que al fin le miró sorprendido. Jean entrecerró los ojos acercando la mano derecha a su cara, sonriendo de lado y alzando la mirada hasta sus ojos—, pecas, pecas, pecas… ¿sabías que las pecas o lunares en las palmas de las manos o de los pies las suelen tener las brujas?—Tiró del brazo, agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta y hablándole a centímetros de su boca—, ¿no cerrabas, Marco?

—S-sí… —Le observaba entre párpados caídos, las manos apretadas al cristal del mostrador.

—Te voy a proponer una cosa, ¿me ayudas a probar las velocidades del cacharro? Sin pared de por medio esta vez.

—Oh, hmmm, ¿ahora? —Jean se rió suavemente, besándole de una manera tan casual que parecía lo hubieran hecho mil veces antes. Marco olvidó como respirar o funcionar como una persona.

—En casa, esta maldición de mierda no me va a dejar dormir y me gustaría tener compañía. Ya sabes que tengo un trabajo de mierda… no como el tuyo.

Le soltó y le vio alejarse hacia la salida, incapaz de moverse. Tuvo Jean que mirarle alzando las cejas y haciendo un gesto con las manos para que finalmente cerrase la caja y apagase las luces, saliendo al fresco de la noche junto al único cazador de brujas que conocía, dispuesto a echarle una mano hasta quitarle la maldición de un orgasmo. O los que fueran.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo del generador automático de AU es una putada porque tengo que estrujarme la cabeza pero bueno, no ha salido tan mal.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y se agradecen los comentarios, me dan la vida, en serio ♥  
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
